


Effervescence

by Firwork615



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: M/M, Male Sheik, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firwork615/pseuds/Firwork615
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was there, and then he wasn't.</p>
<p>Male Sheik, Slash!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effervescence

He was there, and then he wasn't.

It was but a flash, really. Only moments we shared, slivers we conversed. But he was a Sheikah and he was sneaky; he would give me all the hints I'd need to have. And no matter how dense I was, I was the Hero, and I was trained enough to take them in and piece them together. Perhaps he'd thought I'd never know. But I did. I truly did.

Little grins through a white cowl. Passionate glances with deep, red pools of eyes. Silent words through body and music. 

Really, how could I miss them? How could I not know? 

And, as soon as I saw the little hints and the smiles and a gazes, I reflected his little gifts. Little quirk of lips, whispers of steps towards him. Heated gazes and longer than necessary notes on the ocarina. 

I knew he knew. And he knew I knew. It was a little game we played, a little loophole of the storyline that Fate had created. It was fun and it was exciting; and I sometimes found myself longing to know what it would feel like to reach out and touch.

But I held myself back, even if it required the greatest effort. Because I knew there was an unreachable wall between us; if I should be a little less careful, the wall would be breached and all of our effort will dissolve into nothingness. He would dissolve into nothingness.

And so I stayed. Silent and quiet, I stayed. We still played the little game on and on, but I still stayed. I stayed so that he could, too.

And yet, even through all my effort, he still dissolved.

I was hurt then. I was hurt and I was wounded and I did stupid things. I swore to him in my head,hated him until he was but a little tight ball inside my chest. I'd hoped that the ball would dissolve like he did.

I know now that it never will. 

And now I know how foolish I had been back then. My Sheikah was born to be that way, born to hurt me. He was a sneaky little one but he'd still never escape the grasp of fate. And now I know, that even though he's meant to dissolve and even though he'd caused pain, he is not a curse.

He is more of a blessing.Like a gemstone or a rare flower. He's a blissful, precious etinity. 

And now I know, he hadn't dissolved completely just yet. Because he's still within me, bubbling deep inside. He's still that warmth that I'd always cherish.

He was and is effervescence, one that tickles my heart like the bubbles of the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Effervescence: (n) Bubbles in a liquid.
> 
> Sheik and Link always gives me the feels Q~Q 
> 
> Please, comment and like for more of these kinds of stories! I might even update a series soon!


End file.
